


Rarely Pure, Never Simple

by Shi_koi



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Gen with implied relationships, Jane loves his team, Jane spoils his team and the entire CBI, Treats and gifts!, sneaky Jane is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_koi/pseuds/Shi_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves all of them, he just doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarely Pure, Never Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back. Only ever posted on Tumblr, now here. =^____^=
> 
> Spoilers: Up to season 4, episode 1.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, although I really wish they were.
> 
> Translations: Delizia di Angel = Angel's Delight (Italian). Goud Mes – Gold Knife (Dutch). Thank you Google translate. =^____^=

 

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· ґaґёlу pцґё, иёvёґ ṧїмplё ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

He loves all of them.

 

Patrick Jane knew he was a broken man. He'd loved his wife (and daughter) fiercely, with a depth that bordered on obsession. He knew his wife had never minded – had loved it in fact, except for the times when Jane thought he knew better, like continuing his career as a fake psychic. He became easily attached, easily obsessed and he held onto his ties with a possessive ferocity that would have worried him, if he'd grown up normal.

 

When he lost them, when he lost the only two ties that had mattered to him – he broke. He shattered, and then glued the fragments back together, holding himself in one vaguely human-shaped piece only because he had a new obsession, unfinished business.

 

He'd never expected for these people, these brave, lovely, determined, friendly people he'd worked with to fill the gaps in his broken soul, but they had, and now, now he loved them for it, and he had no way of expressing that love.

 

Everyone believes Red John is dead, even though Jane knows that's a lie, but for some reason, Red John seems content to allow himself believed to had been killed by Jane. His team seems to have taken Red John's 'death' as some kind of catalyst. They watch him less closely now, except for Lisbon, who knows the truth, even if she doesn't quite believe it. Unfortunately, it's given Jane the opportunities he's wanted – but never been able to justify, to simply watch them, to bask in their presence without the tension that has weighed on them since Jane started working with them, even Grace seems to be affected, and Jane is finding it hard to resist their pull.

 

He starts off simply. He's never had a problem with making money, but now he's also got his bail money, one million dollars, in his bank, half invested in places that will more than double the return, and he itches to use it to make their lives better.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

Jane starts with chairs.

 

“Whoa! Check out the seats!”

 

Rigsby is the first to notice the tall, comfortable, streamlined, padded and deliciously curved leather chairs at their desks. He even pops into Lisbon's office to see if she has one: she does.

 

Cho just stares at his for a few minutes before flicking his gaze over to a deliberately oblivious Jane, lounging in his usual place on the couch.

 

Grace sinks into hers, breathing out a low moan of appreciation, drawing all the eyes in the office as she melts into the black leather and foam, her eyes half closing at the decadent comfort.

 

When Rigsby sits next, he sighs. “Oh man, I've never sat in something so comfy, you try Cho!”

 

For a moment, Cho just stares at his chair, then, as though through making up his mind, he pulls his out and sits down with a look that's full of badly concealed delight. He leans back and his eyes flutter closed as his back, oh his back, just sinks into the material, and the persistant, plaguing ache finally dissipates.

 

“What's going on here?”

 

Rigsby yelps and stands, his new chair clattering back on rollers. “Oh, wow, Cho, look! It has roller feet!”

 

“Rigsby!” Lisbon snaps.

 

Grace sits up slowly, the chair following her movements. “We're just trying out our new chairs, boss,” she says nervously.

 

Cho just ignores all of them...again.

 

“Chairs?”

 

Rigsby pulls his forward, a wide grin on his face, delight emanating off of him. “Look!” he crows excitedly. “You've got one too boss!”

 

Lisbon blinks, and her eyes dart to her office. “Really?” she asks sceptically.

 

Rigsby nods.

 

“Oh...uh...okay.” She tries to make it look like she's not eager, but damn, she hasn't had a decent office chair in, well, forever. She doesn't seem to notice Rigsby and Grace following her, or watching with matching grins as she sinks into her chair with a muffled curse. “Oh god!”

 

“Good, huh boss?”

 

“Oh wow...”

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

It continues with food.

 

The fridge in the office dining area is normally filled with cheap grab-n-go food, plastic meals that can be microwaved, and the odd 'healthy' salad. They're useful when it's approaching dear-lord-what-time-is-it-really? o'clock, but they don't make you feel eager to eat them.

 

That all changes one day.

 

Rigsby is the one who discovers the full fridge and restocked cupboards. He's always hungry, which is understandable, given his massive size, Jane sometimes thinks he's part sasquatch, which inevitably leads to thoughts of petting him, messing up his constantly tidy hair into a spiky mess, the way it used to be, and Rigsby's yell when he opens the fridge is gratifying on so many levels.

 

“Holy crap! Where'd all this food come from?” Rigsby's voice draws attention from everyone in the office, and numerous curious people find themselves wandering into the small kitchen-cum-dining area.

 

“Oh wow, is that from Delizia di Angel?” someone asks, taking out a wrapped platter from the fridge, an array of beautifully decorated sandwiches arrayed like a starburst gleaming under cling film.

 

“Oh! This one is from Goud Mes!” someone else crows, and suddenly the fridge is being emptied onto the tables, hands scrabbling for the expensive food.

 

Jane rolls over and grins, the back of the couch hiding his face as he listens to the moans of delight and happy shouts.

 

The gossip that day is frantic, no-one knows who stocked the fridge up, although Jane can sense multiple eyes on his at different times. No-one seems willing to bring it up, because Jane always seems so detached from everyone not with Lisbon's team, and the fridge held so much that it had taken most of the CBI personnel to empty it over the course of the day, hell, even the cupboards had been restocked with gourmet coffee, tea and snacks.

 

The fridge gets mysteriously refilled every day, whether Jane is there or not, and the gossip finally dies. They don't seem to realise that Jane's paid the interns to collect the food first thing every morning, and they're not talking to anyone other than each other, loving the secrecy and clandestine thrill of helping Jane pull one over on their work mates.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

The next gift is for everyone at the CBI offices. An anonymous grant for equipment upgrades (itemised, listed, with places to buy from – at cost), is donated to the office, and tension is at an all-time low. Grace gets the latest computer and laptop upgrade she's been dying for, and costs go down across the entire office by 17%.

 

Although that could be thanks to the new printers, (eco-friendly), new phones (with Android 4.1), new coffee makers (with permanent gold filters), and the much needed air-con replacement throughout the building.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

Jane turns up one day with a small, sleek silver-blue netbook and spends his entire time that day in the office just staring at the screen, closing it whenever anyone approaches him. He does it so suspiciously and obviously that the entire office dismisses his behaviour as a prank and deliberately ignore him, although Lisbon huffs at him with a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips, and Grace watches him on and off, desperate with rampant curiosity at whatever is keeping Jane’s attention.

 

Rigsby is just oblivious.

 

Cho snorts and shakes his head, focusing on his work – as usual, but his eyes are lighter and he seems...amused.

 

In fact, no-one seems to associate his time on the netbook to the sudden fact that everyone in the office starts to get cards (and flowers...including the men) at all their important dates...including Anniversary reminders for those with partners or who are married. When traced, they find a standing order with a list of dates at a very up-scale florist, and the trail goes cold there.

 

Jane can't stop smiling.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

fin

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*


End file.
